Rainbow Unicorn: Infinity
by garden-nomes
Summary: One-shot only. Naomi takes Emily to see a winter sunset. Rated M for language.


**A/N: Well, I never said my writing over the next few days would be restricted to what I'm currently posting, did I?**

**Now, as a rule, I don't fall in with the time-of-year-let's-write-a-special-story kinda jazz, and I'm generally a notorious Scrooge (bah! Humbug!), but dammit, I couldn't let chrimble pass without gifting you all with something.**

**The only alert required for this is a GIANT Fluff Alert™. And squirrels.**

**On with it then, enjoy, and try not to turn into a pile of syrupy goo.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. Ho ho effin' ho. Any and all typos were drunk on egg nog.**

* * *

**(Naomi POV)**

"C'mon, Ems... It's not much further!" I said, leading Emily up the winding path that led its meandering way through the snow.

"Naomi, it's fucking _freezing! _What are we doing out here?" Emily husked beside me. I squeezed her small hand tightly in mine, and pulled her onwards.

"I just need to show you something. Trust me."

"But it's nearly dark. We'll end up _stuck_ out here, you know they forecast a blizzard!"

I laughed. "Will you _stop_ worrying? I swear you worry more _now_, than when you were a copper."

"Ha fucking _ha_, Naoms." Emily smirked.

I stopped and turned to her, pulling her into my arms. "I trust you, do you trust me?"

She looked at me from under the brim of her little dark blue beanie-cap and smiled. "Of course I do. I love you."

I kissed the tip of her nose. "It'll be worth it, I promise." I said, taking her hand once more and leading her along the path. We passed snow covered trees and fallen logs that had been blanketed. "The world looks so much more peaceful when it's all covered in snow, don't you think?"

"I suppose so... Mostly it just makes me want to be at home under the duvet with you, and a mug of hot chocolate." Emily replied.

"Didn't you ever play in the snow as a kid? You know... Make snowballs and peg them at your friends...build snow people?" I asked.

Emily shrugged. "Not really. Katie used to throw snowballs at me and laugh... By the time James got old enough to join in, she'd discovered boys and was too _mature_ to play in the snow."

"Oh. What about your brother?"

Emily laughed. "He was always perving at my tits. It was creepy, so I lost interest as well."

"Right." I replied. Not that I blame the kid, of course... Emily _does_ have a fantastic pair of tits...

"What are you thinking about? You've got that sly look in your eyes." Emily said, narrowing her eyes at me.

I smirked. "Oh, not much..." I said, pulling her close for a kiss, that trailed across her jawline to her ear. "Just exactly how _good_ your naked tits feel in my hands..." I added, in a low whisper that made her shiver. She pulled my lips back to her own and kissed me deeply, almost ferociously. Guess I brushed a nerve, there...

"Naoms?" Emily husked once her lips had left mine.

"Mmm?"

"_Show me_ what you have to show me... So _I_ can take _you_ back home to bed and show you heaven..." She said. Her low tone was rushed and urgent, but every single word from her lips was clear. I blinked, and nodded, taking her hand in mine and looking around, noting that we were nearly there.

"It's just up here." I said, nodding towards the spot I had found one year when I was a kid. It was a small clearing with a low wall that was overlooking the city.

Emily walked ahead, reaching the wall first, and looked out over the twinkling lights of the city before turning to me. "Oh my god, Naoms... It's _beautiful!_"

I stopped behind Emily and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her body close to mine. "D'you like it?"

"I _love_ it, baby... It's a gorgeous view." Emily replied, looking up over her shoulder at me. I leaned down to kiss her softly, and then rested my chin on her shoulder.

"I discovered this place one year, when I was little. Except, it was in the summertime, so it was all green grass and flowers. But, there's been a few times I've been up here in winter." I explained. "And I found it to be much more beautiful."

"You'll have to show me in summer, so I can compare the two..." Emily laughed.

I shook my head. "Nah. This view right here is all you need." I said, looking out over the setting sun on the horizon. It created golden streams of light shooting upwards into the sky through the patches of blue sky that mingled with the orange and purple darkening clouds. "I've never brought anyone here before."

"No?" Emily asked.

I shook my head. "No. This is _my_ place. But I wanted to share it with you, because it's one of the few places where I am happiest."

"And the others?"

"The club, obviously. And...wherever I am with you." I said, quietly.

Emily smiled. "_Aww_."

The pair of us stood and watched the setting sun, the wind was chilly, almost completely freezing, but I could have cared less. I was warm and content just holding Emily in my arms. She had really made so much of a difference in my life, and after all the chaos, she was the one who kept me going when I had my moments of doubt. She had fit in well at the Unicorn, and even said she didn't miss doing police work half as much as she thought she would. Her former inspector had tried several times to get her to re join his ranks, but she confided in me that she was much happier working security at the club, and spending time with me, which she wouldn't be able to get as much time doing, working twelve hour shifts chasing after drunks and drug dealers.

"Oh, _look!_" Emily whispered in surprise, as she pointed in front of us. I followed her line of sight to see two tiny squirrels over by a lonely looking tree trunk, that was devoid of its leaves, being winter. One squirrel had its face and bushy little tail dusted in snow, the other was clean. The two of us watched as the snowy squirrel made tentative movements towards the other. They stared at each other, and then the snow-free squirrel reached up and brushed its paw along the snowy squirrel's nose, cleaning it of the light dusty covering of snow. The snowy squirrel shivered slightly, and the clean squirrel huddled close to it, until the two appeared to embrace each other.

"Aww..." I murmured. "Adorable, isn't it?"

Emily sighed in contentment. "Yeah. The view is gorgeous, but that was...there's just no words for that."

"Makes you feel all warm and fuzzy though, doesn't it?" I asked.

"Oh, yes. Definitely."

We watched the sun setting for a few moments, and then I took off my gloves and reached into my pocket, pulling out the small box I had put there before we had left my flat. "I have something for you." I said, and Emily turned to face me.

"Oh?"

I nodded. "Close your eyes." Emily did so, and I opened the box, taking out the silver necklace I had bought, that had a small silver disc on it. It had tiny rubies set into it, in the shape of an infinity symbol. I moved behind Emily, and before my fingers froze solid, I opened the clasp, and placed the chain around her neck, making sure it was secure. "There." I whispered.

Emily opened her eyes and looked down, picking up the small silver disc and admiring it. "Oh, _Naomi_... I love it." She said, with a hugely genuine smile on her face.

"There's an inscription on the back." I said, turning it over with my fingers.

"...I love you, until infinity..." Emily read. She looked up at me, her eyes glistening. Her lips met mine as I held her face in my palms, and I felt a single tear slide down my skin as her lips trembled. She leaned her head against mine with a shaky breath. "I...I don't know what to say..." She stammered, nervously. "Except... I have something for you, too."

"Oh?"

Emily nodded, and reached into her pocket, pulling out a similarly shaped small box. "Close your eyes?"

I did, and heard the motion of the box as it opened, shortly after feeling cool metal against my skin, and Emily's hands around the back of my neck. Another silent moment passed, before I heard Emily's soft voice at my ear. "Ok."

I opened my eyes and looked down, to see a similar silver necklace, attached to which was a unicorn pendant, the horn of which was rainbow coloured. I looked back up at Emily, who regarded me with a shy smile. "Wow." I said, practically speechless.

"I know Carlotta was sentimental to you, and I know that despite her camp appearance, she meant a lot." Emily said. "I can't replace her, so... I thought this might be a fitting tribute."

"Oh, Ems..." I murmured, pulling her close to me and kissing her passionately. "I love it. It's beautiful. The old girl would be proud."

Emily smiled, and I pulled her close for a hug. "Merry Christmas, Naoms." She whispered softly. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Emily. Merry Christmas, baby."

We watched as the sun ducked under the horizon, and then walked home, hand in hand.

"So..." I smirked. "...just _how_ do you plan to show me heaven?"

Emily laughed wickedly in reply, and dragged me further down the path.

* * *

**A/N#2: That's it, folks. I do hope you enjoyed my little side-tale... Short and sweet, why not?**

**As a picture I saw online a few weeks ago said: Merry whatever-doesn't-offend-you.**

**Take care :-)**

**~GN~ xo**


End file.
